You Belong With Me, HaeHyuk Vers
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae-seorang siswa populer disekolahnya / diadaptasi dari mv'nya Taylor swift-You Belong with me /OS/ HaeHyk ff for polarise / typo(s) / ff yang masih dengan ciri khas saya / semoga tidak membosankan...


HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

You Belong With Me

.

.

enJOY the story

.

.

.

Namanya Lee DongHae, dia adalah tetanggaku sekaligus temanku di SMU. Kalau kau tanya padaku apa aku menyukainya, maka tanpa pikir panjang aku akan menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. Kami bersekolah ditempatyang sama, dia sangat populer di kalangan murid perempuan dan laki-laki berkat ketampanannya juga bakat basketnya. Dia adalah kapten sekligus merangkap sebagai ketua club basket disekolah kami. Juga dengan pribadinya yang ramah serta kepintarannya semakin membuat namja tampan itu diidolakan oleh banyak murid dan guru disekolahku. Dia bukan seorang yg pemilih, buktinya dia mau berteman denganku—Lee HyukJae yang biasa murid-murid panggil dengan sebutan GEEK, seorang namja dengan kacamata baca tebal, seorang murid biasa yang gemar menghabiskan waktunya didalam perpustakaan.

.

Rumah kami berdampingan itu membuat kamarku dan kamarnya saling berhadapan, aku sering kali melihatnya yang tengah bermain PS dengan teman-temannya, melihat bagaimana penampilannya saat belum mandi, melihatnya melakukan apapun, aku melihatnya. tentu saja tidak untuk hal yang lebih pribadi. Seperti saat ini aku melihatnya tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang, sepertinya mereka bertengkar dalam telepon, melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sepertinya lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka, donghae menghela napas pelan dan duduk menghadap jendela yang artinya menghadap langsung kearah kamarku dan melihatku yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan note dan spidol di tanganku. Dia kemudian menutup teleponnya dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Dengan segera aku menulis sesuatu pada kertas note dan menunjukan padanya.

_'Gwenchana?'_

DongHae tersenyum melihat tulisanku, kulihat dia mengambil note'nya, menulis, dn menunjukannya padaku.

_'Ne, hanya lelah dengan kehidupanku'_

Raut wajah DongHae memelas, aku menulis pada lembar berikutnya.

_'Fighting! Lee DongHae-sshi^^9'_

Sepertinya Donghae tersenyum melihat emoticon yang ku buat. Hehe.

_'Ne! Lee EunHyuk-sshi. Gomawo'_

Donghae tersenyum kearahku, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Melihatnya yang tersenyum padaku tanpa sadar aku menuliskan sesuatu dalam note ku, saat aku hendak menunjukan padanya ternyata donghae telah menutup gorden kamarnya. Aku membaca lagi sebaris kata yang tercetak besar pada note ku.

_'SARANGHAE'_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan ini, kami sering sekali 'mengobrol' dengan cara seperti ini. Kami bahkan sering mengobrol, sebenarnya ia yang sangat senang bicara sedangkan aku hanya sebagai pendengar yang baik, hingga tak sedikit tentangnya yang aku ketahui.

.

Donghae membuka sedikit tirai kamarnya untuk melihat eunhyuk yang kini telah melepas kacamatanya dan beranjak tidur setelah menutup tirainya. Namja itu adalah orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Donghae tau itu.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, EunHyuk sedang membaca buku tebal pada bangku panjang didepan rumahnya. kacamata berbingkai putih itu bertengger manis pada hidung bangirnya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak pada buku tebal tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya yang kini terlihat berantakan karena terhempas angin pagi.

EunHyuk tidak sadar saat seseorang berjalan kearahnya hingga orang itu duduk disebelahnya baru ia sadar dan menoleh menghadapnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum seadanya saat melihat orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Hai~"

"Em Hai~" Eunhyuk menjawab sapaan Donghae.

"Kau suka sekali membaca buku"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain membaca buku?"

Donghae sedikit melirik bacaan Eunhyuk, sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat donghae.

Darah eunhyuk berdesir saat tanpa diduga tangan donghae menyambangi kepalanya dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Ada daun dirambutmu" Kata donghae menunjukan daun kering ditangannya pada eunhyuk.

"Eoh, gomawo" jawab eunhyuk pelan sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol ringan hingga suara klakson mobil terdengar dan menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah keni terparkir dijalan depan pekarangan rumahnya.

Eunhyuk tentu sangat tau siapa orang yang ada dibalik kursi kemudi itu, dia adalah Kim HeeChul, namja cantik paling populer disekolahnya, namja dengan julukan AlmightyHee, namja yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena berhasil memikat Donghae dan menjadi kekasihnya. Eunhyuk merunduk mengingat hal itu.

.

Donghae berjalan kearah mobil tersebut meninggalkan eunhyuk yang kini tengah memandang punggungnya yang mulai memasuki mobil tersebut. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya saat HeeChul mencium bibir donghae sesaat setelah donghae duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk kembali menghadap kedepan dan saat itulah ia melihat smirk pada bibir namja cantik bernama kim heechul itu yang dilayangkan padanya. Donghae tidak tau karena memang posisinya yang membelakangi eunhyuk.

Mata eunhyuk bergerak mengikuti laju mobil hingga mobil itu hilang dipersimpangan.

"Heumh…" Eunhyuk menghela napas.

Melihat betapa serasinya mereka, seakan membuatnya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup karena berani menyukai namja populer seperti donghae. yap namja populer tentu harus berpacaran dengan seseorang yang populer juga, Donghae dan Heechul sangat serasi. Penampilan Donghae yang cool berdampingan dengan seorang kim heechul yang sangat cantik dan populer. Sedangkan eunhyuk? Siapa eunhyuk? Berani sekali dia mencintai orang populer seperti donghae? Donghae dan Heechul adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan seolah membenarkan pemikirannya. Mengulum bibirnya singkat dan mencoba melanjutkan membaca bukunya meski pikirannya kini telah bercabang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana final pertandingan basket antar sekolah diadakan, salah satu stadion basket di seoul kini terlihat sangat ramai oleh para murid dari kedua sekolah yang membawa banner atau semcamnya untuk mendukung tim dari sekolah mereka. Termasuk Eunhyuk yang sekarang telah berada di tengah para penonoton. Eunhyuk berdiri dengan tas selempang kecil juga sebotol air mineral ditangannya. Mata eunhyuk nyalang mencari keberadaan sosok orang yang telah berani ia sukai—Donghae.

Bibirnya mendesah pasrah saat melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya. Sesekali Heechul mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati Donghae, dia juga membawa handuk kecil juga sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Eunhyuk menunduk tanpa menyadari tatapan lembut dari seseorang dibawah sana.

.

.

.

Peluit tanda mulai pertandingan terdengar, suara supporter dari kedua tim kini telah menggema disudut-sudut stadion.

Pertandingan berjalan sengit dengan kedua tim yang saling berburu point dengan memasukan bola kedalam ring, tak jarang mereka melakukan pelanggaran hingga membuat keuntungan untuk pihak lawan. Kedua tim saling kejar mengejar angka, terkadang merek ajuga mengganti pemain.

Point keduanya hanya berselisih 4angka yang dimenangkan oleh tim lawan.

Pertandingan kini memasuki babak akhir waktu terus berjalan mundur menyisakan beberapa menit. Tim Donghae teringgal 5 point sedangkan waktu kini tinggal 3 menit. Donghae melempar bola pada temannya yang berhasil dia selesaikan dengan tembakan jarak jauh sehingga mendapatkan 3 point. Semua supporter dibuat tegang dengan pertandingan, Donghae sendiri juga masih berusaha untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, dengan cepat ia mendrible bola, berhasil menghindar dan mempertahankan bola ditangannya, namun tanpa disangka pemain lawan melanggar donghae sehingga membuat tim donghae mendapat 'hadiah' tembakan langsung dari wasit, waktu hanya bersisa 1menit, ini adalah tembakan terakhir Donghae, jika ia gagal timnya kalah dan jika berhasil ini akan membalikan point dan timnya akan menang.

Donghae mencoba focus, ini adalah shot terakhirnya. Menarik napasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mereka yang berada dalam stadion benar-benar tegang, pemain dari kedua tim, pelatih, supporter, bahkan wasit yang kini tengah memegang peluitnya tepat didepan mulutnya pun menahan napas tegang. Begitu pula Eunhyuk yang terus berdoa dalam hati untuk kenerhasilan Donghae, dia menutup matanya.

Suasana mendadak hening hanya terdengar debuman bola yang sebentar lagi akan Donghae tembakkan kedalam ring.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Terdengar suara ring yang sangat nyaring disusul suara peluit yang terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya. Supporter dari SMU donghae bersorak gembira atas kemenagan tim sekolah mereka. Donghae tertawa gembira saat diangkat oleh teman satu timnya karena berhasil membalik keadaan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum senang. Donghae memang hebat.

Dilihatnya, Donghae berjalan kesisi lapangan. Mungkin untuk menghampiri kekasihnya—Heechul, namun pemandangan yang donghae dapat malah membuatnya terkejut begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti pergerakan Donghae dari atas. Disana ia melihat Heechul yang sedang berangkulan mesra dengan teman satu tim Donghae yang kalu tidak salah bernama Hangeng. Mereka sempat beradu pendapat sampai Donghae meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

Eunhyuk sendiri menatap iba pada donghae, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi keluar stadion untuk pulang.

.

.

.

2 hari setelah pertandingan, sekolah mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket. Tahun ini sekolah mengadakan pesta dansa. Semua warga sekolah heboh dengan pesta ini, namun tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Ia memilih membaca buku literatur atau ensiklopedi dari pada mengikuti acara tersebut, toh disana ia bukan apa-apa. Itu adalah pesta untuk para murid populer, pikirnya.

Lain eunhyuk lain pula donghae, sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin mendatngi pesta perayaan tersebut namun ia adalah tamu kehormatan dalam pesta itu, terpaksa ia harus ikut.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang telah berpakaian rapi guna mendatangi pesta, tapi sebelum ia pergi ia menulis beberapa kalimat yang ditunjukan pada eunhyuk.

_'Kau tidak pergi kesana?'_

Eunhyuk langsung mengambil note'nya dan menjawab donghae.

_'Tidak! Aku harus belajar'_

Donghae menghela napas mencoret note'nya, namun ia merobeknya dan menulis lagi di lembar berikutnya.

_'Aku harap kau berada disana'_

_'Mianhae'_

Setelah membaca note dari eunhyuk, Donghae keluar kamarnya dan pergi kesekolah. Sedangkan eunhyuk menatap kepergian donghae dengan sendu. Ia melangkah ke depan cermin melepas kacamatanya memperhatikan mata sekelam mutiara hitam itu yang berbingkai tipis, mata itu sipit namun sangat menawan. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Kemudian Eunhyuk melihat kertas dengan sebaris kata diatasnya, kertas yang belum ia tunjukan pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae terlihat malas di pesta itu padahal ia adalah tamu kehormatan, sesekali ia meladeni sapaan teman-temannya atau hanya mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil yang menurutnya sangat membosankan, namun ia tetap memasang senyum ramahnya pada semua orang.

.

Dari depan terlihat namja manis memasuki aula sekolah yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta, namja manis itu terlihat menawan dengan jas putih semi formalnya serta dalaman kemeja putih yang begitu pas pada tubuh skinynya juga celana senada menambah aura menawan dalam dirinya, ia sedikit menambah eyeliner guna mempercantik matanya juga tali putih yang melingkar manis pada kepalanya, rambutnya yang hitam sangat kontras dengan penampilannya saat ini, serta bibirnya yang merah alami sangat cantik benar-benar kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang memang putih pucat. Namja itu sangat bersinar malam ini.

Dia berjalan diantara banyak murid yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya kearahnya ada pula yang menatapnya kagum dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dan banyak lagi tatapan memuji yang mereka layangkan terhadap namja manis itu.

Sedangkan namja manis Itu terus melangkah mencari seseorang yang membuatnya hadir disini malam ini. Begitu melihatnya ia tersenyum dan berhenti sejenak menatapnya, sedangkan orang yang ditatap menoleh kearahnya.

.

Donghae yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang karena teman bicaranya mendadak megalihkan pandangannya saat mereka sedang bicara. Awalnya Donghae terkejut namun ia segera berbalik dan melangkah pada namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Donghae bahkan mengacuhkan Heechul yang tiba-tiba bergelayut manja dilengannya, tatapannya tetap menuju pada seseorang disana yang seperti sedang menunggunya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Heechul kesal dan berbalik arah dengan marah.

.

Keduanya kini saling bertatapan seolah berbicara lewat tatapan itu, murid disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka dengan keingintahuan yang besar. Sedangkan keduanya tak menghiraukan tatapan murid-murid lain dan merasa seolah hanya mereka berdua yang berada disini.

"Kau datang?" tanya Donghae dengan suara rendah.

"Untukmu" jawab sang namja manis—Eunhyuk—tak kalah rendah.

Mereka mendekat satu sama lain hingga Eunhyuk membuka kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Membukanya dengan pelan dan menunjukannya pada Donghae.

_'SARANGHAE'_

Donghae kemudian tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan merogoh saku jasnya, tersimpan selembar kertas note yang terlipat yang kemudian Donghae buka dan ia tunjukan pada Eunhyuk.

_'SARANGHAE'_

Bibir merah Eunhyuk membulat lucu. Donghae semakin mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Eunhyuk, mereka saling menatap dalam dan melempar senyum. Mereka seolah membuat dunia sendiri, tidak mendengar teriakan dari murid lainnya.

"Kau milikKU" kata eunhyuk pelan namun menuntut. Sementara Donghae membalasnya dengan senyuman dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, yang berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman manis keduanya. Ciuman yang akan menjadi awal dari ciuman-ciuman yang lainnya.

.

.

.

End

a/n : Ending yang gaje yah… pokoknya ini diadaptasi dari MVnya Taylor Swift – You Belong with Me…

semoga tidak membosankan yah…


End file.
